First Love and First Loss
by Paint Splat
Summary: Your first relationship is always tricky. *Rated T for language and some mild adult themes*
1. It Started on a Summer's Day

_**I know this is rubbish, but I decided to post it anyway. R+R, it makes me happy!**_

**No POV**

Frankie and Abbey had hit the beach and had all they needed at the moment. They were laughing at a weedy banshee wiping out on a wave when it happened. Frankie looked into Abbey's violet eyes when a feeling occurred inside of her. Frankie hadn't felt this way before. She associated it with feeling like she had fresh hair on her cheeks for the first time. On impulse, she lent closer to Abbey. Abbey's eyes widened with confusion. She didn't know what was happening but suddenly she wanted to get as close to Frankie as she possibly could. She lent in and decided not to have second thoughts. She kissed Frankie. The kiss tasted of ice scream, was awkward and definitely a first kiss. It was going to be an interesting summer.

**Frankie**

Frankie woke up with her face next to Abbey's and her hair in her face. Sometime in her sleepover at Abbey's their ponytails had come down and their tops had come off. Strange.

Frankie pushed herself up onto one elbow and started to think. It had been almost a month since Abbey had kissed her and they had started to build a relationship, one that didn't always work sometimes but was good enough for them.

Absentmindedly she began drawing patterns on Abbey's bare back. After a while Abbey opened one eye and grinned at Frankie, who stuck her tongue out at her.

Is this what love felt like? Frankie was sure the answer was yes.


	2. The New Term Blues

_**So . . . chapter two. R+R!**_

_**Disclaimer: Garrett Sander's a boy. I'm a girl. Don't be stupid.**_

**Frankie**

Frankie surveyed her reflection in the mirror and struck a comical model pose. _Girl_, she thought, _you may have lost your virginity but you haven't lost your looks_. Frankie turned her attention to her face. There was something different in her eyes, she decided. There was a lot on how to handle your first relationship and what to do in Teen Scream magazine, but nothing on what to do if your first love was a girl, so Frankie was winging it. Apparently, Abbey liked it that way, so wing it she would.

**Abbey**

Abbey and Frankie strode into Monster High confidently. Well, Frankie stumbled a few times but she was generally clumsy so she didn't attract too much attention. She dragged Abbey into the girl's bathroom and, after checking no one else was there, turned to face Abbey.

"What are we going to tell our friends?"

"About what?" Abbey said casually, though she knew what was coming.

"About . . . you know. You and I." said Frankie cautiously, as if someone could be hiding in a stall.

"Is no big deal." shrugged Abbey. The bell rang.

"Come," said Abbey "Are going to be late for Creative Writing."

"Okay." sighed Frankie. Abbey could tell Frankie wasn't finished worrying about the issue of telling Lagoona, Cleo, Ghoulia, Draculaura and Clawdeen.

"Hey," said Abbey. Frankie looked up at the taller girl. "Do not worry. Everything will be A-Okay." declared Abbey, and then she lightly kissed Frankie.

Frankie walked out the bathroom feeling a whole lot better about the situation.

_**I know, I know, its crap. It gets better though. I hope.**_


	3. An Awkward Lesson

_**Chapter three!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High! Surprised?**_

**Abbey**

"Tell me," instructed Miss Pawdell, their Creative Writing teacher, as Draculaura and Meowlody handed out lined paper "what you did over the summer vacation."

"No, Mr Wolf." she said with a twinkle in her eye as Clawd raised a bored hand.

"This is not a test and you will not be graded. We just want to get your brains in gear. Use descriptive language and everything I taught you last semester."

Of course, no one could remember anything they'd learned last semester, so everyone was racking their brains. Abbey pointed this out to Frankie and they both laughed. Suddenly Miss Pawdell's steel grey eyes were fixed on the desk at the back at which Abbey and Frankie sat.

"For example, Miss Stein, Miss Bominable, since you have so much to say why don't you both tell the whole class what you did last summer." she said.

Frankie thought hard to find an answer that didn't give away any secrets. The entire class had turned around to stare at them. Toralei, sat in front of them, gave them a mean smirk. Abbey knew that she had to come up with an answer and fast.

"Went to the beach." she said hesitantly. Miss Pawdell was so far not impressed.

"The sand was golden-brown and the sky was bright blue." Abbey continued. Miss nodded.

"The crashing waves very relaxing and I fell asleep. When awake the sun was getting ready to set and the sky had faded into fiery red and orange colours. Eventually turned deep midnight blue dusted with silver stars. Twinkling was like wink goodnight. The end." Abbey finished.

"Very good." said a pleased Miss. She flashed Abbey one of her rare smiles. "If you write that all out I may be able to raise your current grade. You all have until the end of the lesson. You may begin." Miss turned around to answer Robecca's question.

"Are lucky I saved your ass this time because may not be there to save it next time." Abbey whispered to Frankie, but she smiled as she said it and then held Frankie's free hand and didn't let go for the rest of the lesson.

_**La la la! Well? Like it? Hate it? Hate me? Review, my minions!**_


	4. More Awkwardness

_**Kay, so short chapter. The next ones are longer. R+R because reviews get cookies.**_

_**Joke, reviews only get a PM.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High. This is for entertainment purposes only. (I have always wanted to say that.)**_

**Frankie**

Frankie and Abbey hadn't had the last three lessons together so they met up outside the creeptateria and entered. Suddenly Frankie was struck with a thought. _Where would they sit? _

If this was a regular lunchtime in the summer she would sit with Abbey alone and maybe make out a few times, but you never knew where Spectra or Toralei were lurking. You had to be crafty, so Frankie dragged Abbey over to the table were Cleo, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Ghoulia sat. Abbey raised an eyebrow at this but sat down too. Cleo, who hadn't been in their Creative Writing lesson, asked them what they did over the summer vacation. Frankie and Abbey seemed to engage in a complicated mental conversation. Cleo frowned slightly. Noticing this, Abbey lightly kicked Frankie under the table. Frankie got the message.

"We, uh . . . went to the beach." she finally managed to say

"So did you see Rochelle's new haircut?" Frankie rapidly changed the subject. She flashed a look at Abbey. This isn't finished, she thought.

Abbey got the message perfectly.

_**Dun-dun-DUUUUUUUNNN! Suspense **____**.**_


	5. Break Up in the Bathroom

_**Chapter four. Haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate, you know the drill. R+R.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**No soy dueño de Monster High.**___

**Frankie**

Frankie and Abbey didn't have a chance to talk after lunch but when the bell rang signalling the end of the school day, for the second time that day, Frankie dragged Abbey into the girls' bathroom. Once again, she checked the stalls.

"This isn't working." she said.

"Agree." said Abbey. "Colour scheme in here is way too blah." she joked. Frankie didn't look too impressed.

"What I meant was we can't just not tell our best friends about our relationship. It's not right." she said.

"Is no big deal." said an exasperated Abbey. "Who care if we are item or not?"

"Toralei does." whispered Frankie; as if the sly cat was listening to them argue.

"Don't care what Toralei thinks. Neither should you." Abbey nearly yelled.

"Look, Abbey." said Frankie nervously. "Maybe, while we sort this thing out, we should go our separate ways; maybe even start seeing other people- just until we find a way to make this work."

Abbey was silent for a moment.

"Fine." she eventually said. "But no one care about the fact we're lesbian or not, even when we're single." she finished then stormed out the bathroom, leaving Frankie on her own to think about Abbey's last remark, but her thoughts kept drifting back to what she'd just done.

_Is breaking up supposed to hurt this bad?_ She thought.

_Yes_, a tiny voice in her mind that sounded suspiciously like Abbey said. _Yes_.


	6. Stitches, Bolts, Ice and Fire

_**Chapter six is up . . . obviously, because you're reading it. You are reading it aren't you? Good. Please review as well. I feel special.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Io non possiedo Monster High.**_

**Abbey**

Abbey was taking Frankie's advice and moving on. The trouble was, to where? Clawd, Gil and Deuce were out oif the question, of course. Who else was there? Then her eyes fell on Hetah Burns. He was okay, quite cute for a guy (Abbey was more of a bolts and stitches type) and he was single. She walked up to him silently.

"Hello Heath." she siad.

"Hey." he replied smoothly. "Do you believe in love at first sight? Or do you want another look at me?"

Abbey resisted the urge to snort at his corny pickup line.

"Heath, do you have girlfriend?" she suddenly asked.

"No, I have so many options it's hard to pick just one." he cheekily replied. Abbey allowed herself an eye roll. She squared her shoulders and got down to business.

"Listen Heath, is not very good at this, but," she said while moving closer to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you have any plans for Saterday because was thinking maybe-" she was cut off by Heath putting a finger on her lips. His finger was warm. It nearly melted her.

"Listen, babe, meet me at Cleo's party this Saterday and we'll sort something out." he said, smiled, winked then walked off, leaving Abbey hot and flustered.

"Babe." she said "Who does he think he is, arrogant basterd, big fat . . " she angrily walked offf swearing.

**Frankie**

Unbeknownst to Abbey, Frankie was also going to move on to Heath. She approached him after Clawculus and, as new to flirting as Abbey, was not sure what to say.

"Pretty hard questions on that pop quiz, huh?" she asked timidly.

"Oh yeah, and did you see question six? We haven't even covered that!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Heath, do you wanna go catch a movie or something?" Frankie asked.

"Sure." said Heath, a grin forming on his face. "Wow! Two dates in one week! I am on fire!"

Frankie was amused by Heath's antics.

"Who asked you out?" _and how much did you pay them?_ She silently added.

"Oh, Abbey and I are going to Cleo's party together. Man, she is so hot- I mean cold." heath said with a smile.

Frankie paled. Abbey? Her Abbey!? Why would she want to go out with an obnoxious manster like him? She blinked and realised Heath was staring at her with a puzzled expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah- um, bye." Frankie murmured and then shot off to find Abbey.

**Abbey**

Abbey was standing by her locker talking to Lagoona when Frankie zoomed towards them, grabbed Abbey's wrist and pulled her into the girl's bathroom.

"Apparently am leaving now!" Abbey yelled to Lagoona.

Lagoona watched with sad, wise eyes.

**Frankie**

"What is this place, new second home?" snapped Abbey. Frankie ignored her.

"Why did you ask out Heath?" she asked. Abbey was stunned.

"You told me move on! Was following instructions!" she protested.

"I was going to ask him out." whined Frankie.

"Had him first! Thought you liked me anyway?"

"I do." insisted Frankie.

"Look," said Abbey. "We broke up. We're over. Am going to party with Heath whether you like it or not." she rushed out of the bathroom and past Lagoona angrily. A few seconds later Frankie followed swiftly, looking ruffled.

Once again, Lagoona watched this whole procedure very carefully.

_**Yes, Heath does seem like a bit of an asshole, but this is not a Habbey story, or a Freath story. It is a Frabbey story.**_


	7. The Party and The End

_**This is it . . . the final chapter. The Party and The End was originally two separate chapters but since chapter eight was like so short I added it w/ chapter seven. Enjoy, thank you for reading and I hope you check out my other stories.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Nid wyf yn yn berchen Monster High (That, my friends, is the complicated language of Welsh :P)**_

The rest of the school day week passed uneventful. Frankie and Abbey were ignoring each other so there was no more meeting in the bathroom. The whole school was talking about Cleo's party. Holt was going to DJ and Deuce was bringing refreshments. Whener the ghouls talked about their dates (which was often) Abbey and Frankie wisely kept silent.

_Saterday_

Finally Saterday came. Hair and makeup were done, dresses were modified to fit in the best possible ways. At cleo's decorations were done, food layed out and Holt's equipment set up. This was goign to be the party of the year.

**Frankie**

At 11 p.m the party was hetaing up. Frankie seemed to be the only one not enjoying herself.

"It's OK. Loads of girls are single and came dateless to Cleo's party." she repeatedly told herself. Cleo herself was playing 'host' with Deuce close by, Lagoona and Ghoulia were dancing with Gil and Slow-Moe respectivly, Clawd and Draculaura had disappeared into one of the many rooms in the house to kiss, Spectra was busy updating The Ghostly Gossip, Rochelle and Robecca were chatting up a couple of Cleo's visiting cousins and Venus was getting her fair share of attention too, so Frankie had no one to hang out with. She didn't even want to _think_ about what Abbey and Heath were doing.

She tried to stay positive and headed to get a snack, but seeing even Clawdeen and Operetta were cuddling a couple of good-looking werewolves was extremely depressing. Frankie ate a chocolate-covered strawberry and sparked in time with the music. She spooned some liquid which was supposedly fruit punch into a small, wide glass and stared at it doubtfully. She weaved through the crowd to find Cleo. There. She finally found her laughing at Deuce's joke.

"Cleo!" she called over the thumping beat. "What type of drink is this?"

Cleo waved her hand dissmissivly.

"Oh, you know . . . drink." she said, then went back to smiling adiringly at Deuce while her told a story about his recent casketball triumph. Again, Frankie looked hesitantly at the class.

'_Well,_" she thought '_what doesn't kill you makes you stronger._'

She drained her glass, letting hte sour, fruity alcohol slip down her throat and burn it.

**Abbey**

Surprisingly, Abbey felt fairly comfortable with Heath's arm around her waist. Unfortunately the rest of her felt like an idiot. What she'd said to Frankie was mean and uncalled for. She didn't mean to hurt Frankie. She so wanted to find Frankie that minute and kiss her right in the open to show she didn't care about being different. But she couldn't. She was too proud. She was going to show Frankie that she could survive without her, that she would stick to her word. So, here she was, smiling and hanging onto Heath's arm. He was talking to a bunch of his friends, each one with a bigger ego than the last. None of them had anything particularly interesting to say amd Abbey's legs were aching. She was hungry. Without realising, she nearly fell asleep and placed her head on heath's shoulder. Heath kissed her on the head.

"Feeling tired, babe?" he asked.

Abbey murmured something.

"Well, cheer up 'cos you're in great company." heath said, turning her head towards him and leant in.

Abbey should have seen it coming.

He kissed her, and it was unlike any other kiss Abbey had experienced. He stroked her shoulder blades and Abbey found herself slightly enjoying the kisses, and felt the right thing to do was put her hands around his neck, so she did. This was obviously the right thing to do as Heath's arms moved so they were holding her and pulling her incredibly close to him. Abbey started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, Abbey." he softly said. Abbey wasn't quite sure how to respond again, so she kissed him harder. No one could warm her like Frankie, but Heath was as good as it was going to get and Abbey would take what she could get. And at the moment it was Heath. She swore she'd draw the line at hickies, but Heath was very persistent. Her neck was going to be various shades of red and purple the next morning. She didn't care.

**Frankie**

Frankie watched Abbey and Heath make out passionately and it sickened her. It wasn't the way he was touching her, it was the fact that she was letting him that Frankie hated. Earlier in the week Abbey herself had accused Frankie of not liking her and now she was letting herself be used by the ego king of Monster High.

'_She has her own reasons._' the small voice in Frankie's head whispered, but Frankie pushed it roughly to the back of her mind. Frankie could be tough too. She turned and stalked off. She didn't care what Abbey did.

But she did care. She felt tears streaming down her face and she started to run so no one would see her cry.

_After Midnight_

**Frankie**

It was after midnight, and the pace had slowed down considerably at the party. There was slower dancing and more kissing couples. Frankie was sitting on the floor crying silently. No one paid any attention to her. It was a teenage party. These things happened all the time.

_Later_

**Frankie**

Frankie looked up and saw Lagoona staring down at her with a concerned expression on her face.

"What's wrong with you and Abbey?" Lagoona asked, sitting down beside Frankie.

"What?" said a shocked Frankie.

"There' something funny going on between you two and I need to find out what it is." insisted Lagoona.

Frankie cried even more then and she explained to Lagoona all that had happened, starting with that summer's day at the beach.

Lagoona was silent for a moment.

"I think you should stay true to yourself. Look at me and Gil. Our parents hated the fact that we were dating but we pulled through. I'm pretty sure you and Abbey can do the same."

Frankie and Lagoona stood up. Frankie wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Lagoona." she said sincerely.

"No problem, mate."

"Oh, do you know where Abbey is?"

Lagoona smiled knowingly. "Don't worry. She'll find you."

**Abbey**

Coincidently, Abbey was in the bathroom next to the room Frankie was in, fixing her makeup.

She applied mascara shakily. Heath had gone home and left her. Abbey should have seen it coming. Frankly, Abbey should have seen a lot of things coming. Heath was a player. He never took girls seriously. They were just toys to him, mouths to kiss, bodies to love and hearts to break. Abbey sighed. It seemed she was doomed for a love life scattered with failure. The only person who had loved her Abbey had pushed away, and probably wouldn't want anything to do with a slut like her now. What was she thinking of, having sex with Heath? She knew it would end in tears, but she did it anyway. Why? Because she was an idiot.

"Stupid girl." she said to her reflection. She packed her makeup and walked out the bathroom, only to run straight into Venus, who got caught in Abbey's earring. When they finally got free, Venus spoke.

"Heath told me to tell you that he's breaking up with you. Sorry."

Abbey smiled for the first time that night.

"Okay with it. He is . . . asshole." she decided.

Venus grinned back at Abbey.

"That's the spirit, dude." she said, and then walked into the bathroom, leaving Abbey to think.

**Frankie**

Frankie sat on a stone bench in the open courtyard and waited. She waited and waited and waited. Finally a shadow covered her. She didn't turn around.

Abbey sat next to Frankie and sighed. It had been a long week.

"I have been bitch these past few days." she said quietly.

"Yeah. You have." agreed Frankie.

Abbey shot her a dark look but carried on.

"Really sorry I yelled at you. Wasn't necessary." apologized Abbey.

Frankie turned her head and looked Abbey in the eye.

"It's OK. And . . . I'm sorry too. For being an idiot and thinking people will judge." she said.

"People do judge, but have courage to ignore them and can do anything." said Abbey. "And apology accepted."

"So, are we friends?" asked Frankie shyly.

Abbey touched Frankie's cheek and left it there.

"We more than friends." she said, kissing Frankie.

At first, Frankie worried about people seeing her with Abbey, but then she relaxed and let the kiss wash over her. Back to normal, at last.

**Lagoona**

Hidden behind a climbing plant and in the shadows, Lagoona watched with wise, blue, unblinking eyes and a small, happy smile.

_The next day_

**Frankie**

The following Monday lunchtime Frankie and Abbey walked into the creeptateria, once again unsure where to sit. Everyone was affected by the party. Clawdeen had puked the minute Journalism had started, Spectra had fallen asleep in Dragonology, Operetta had such a bad hangover she went home and Abbey's neck was dotted with hickies, as were Cleo's and Rochelle's. Robecca kept receiving texts but she wouldn't tell anyone who they were from. Frankie assumed it was one of Cleo's cousins. Karl, perhaps, or Titus, or one of the other hot ones.

In the creeptateria conversations were held in whispers and many people were drinking coffee.

"I will never touch Cleo's 'punch' again." groaned Venus as they walked past her table.

Seeing their discomfort, Lagoona waved the two girls over to sit with her and Gil. Lagoona gave Gil a look. _Be nice_, it said.

Frankie and Abbey held hands openly as they walked to the table. A few people stared, but that was okay. They didn't care. They smiled as they sat down and talked to Gil and Lagoona.

It was going to be alright.

_**So, that's it. Due to issues *cough cough school and homework cough* I can only update on story a day, so bear with me.**_

_**Many thanks to my lovely readers.**_

_**xoxo, Ellen.**_


End file.
